So like a ghost
by Koba54
Summary: OS sur l'errance de Nana Osaki, après les événements du tome 21.
**So like a ghost**

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** NANA est un manga de Ai Yazawa et ce texte n'est qu'un hommage à la gloire de son oeuvre._

 _Cet OS est plus ou moins une songfic, vu le thème du manga, je me sentais limite obligée d'écrire en musique! Petite playlist, donc:_

– _The Piano – PJ Harvey_

– _So like a rose – Garbage_

– _Happy Home – Garbage_

 _Mais si vous ne devez en écouter qu'une seule, préférez So like a rose._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

.

Aucun d'entre vous ne le sait, mais il m'est arrivé de revenir.

Deux fois, seulement, et pas forcément sur les lieux que nous fréquentions. Je ne suis pas folle, non plus. Les deux fois, je suis restée éloignée, un peu en marge, un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre. À l'angle de la rue voisine de celle où nous habitions. Dans la boutique en face de la salle où nous nous produisions, parfois. En haut de la jetée qui jouxte la plage.

Tel un fantôme, je suis revenue hanter les lieux que j'avais aimés.

.

Je n'ai jamais voulu me montrer. Je choisissais mes dates pour être sûre que vous ne seriez pas là. Je tremblais à l'idée de croiser l'un d'entre vous. Surtout toi, Yasu, surtout Nobu, surtout Shin, surtout Hachi… Ou Takumi, Reira, et même Naoki, qui était pourtant le plus inoffensif. Même lui, cela m'aurait porté un coup de le revoir.

Pourtant, j'ai envie de vous retrouver. Il n'est pas un jour sans que je pense à vous tous. Pas un seul. Parfois, il m'arrive de regarder fixement le téléphone en espérant un appel d'un ou d'un autre, mais jamais je n'oserai faire ce premier pas.

.

Je me suis enfuie à cause de lui. Après sa mort, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme avant. Il me fallait recommencer une autre vie, faire peau neuve, pour pouvoir avancer seule.

Je ne peux fréquenter que des gens qui ne savent pas. Ils me rassurent. Ceux qui sont étrangers à l'histoire se comportent naturellement avec moi. Sans tristesse ni pitié. Je ne doute pas que vous auriez été formidables, à mes côtés en toutes circonstances, vous, et même nos fans, mais c'est moi qui n'aurait pas été à la hauteur. Il me fallait, pour réapprendre à respirer sans sa présence en ce monde, la possibilité de ne plus rencontrer que des étrangers.

Face à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, la douleur ne disparaît pas. Elle est simplement plus sourde, plus diffuse. On l'oublie, parfois. Juste quelques instants, des moments volés, de rire, de pause-clope, de gorgée de bière. Une minute fugace, divertissement que les étrangers me procurent quotidiennement, et qui comme l'ivresse s'estompe toujours trop vite.

Je suis comme une de ces grandes droguées: pour me désintoxiquer, il me fallait un environnement radicalement différent.

Quand je pense à l'ironie de cette phrase, j'ai envie de rire, envie de pleurer.

.

Je pense à vous comme à lui, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps. Pourtant, je mange des aliments différents, je bois des bières que nous ne connaissons pas au Japon, je fume d'autres cigarettes, je chante des choses que je n'avais jamais chantées avant, je n'écoute plus que des musiques douces ou joyeuses, des styles auxquels je ne m'étais jamais intéressée avant, de l'électro soft, du folk. Je porte des vêtements qui tranchent avec mon ancien look de punkette chic. Je suis autre. Méconnaissable. Masquée. Cependant vous ne me quittez pas.

.

oOo

.

Je suis devenue insomniaque. La nuit je lis des romans à deux sous et des bandes-dessinées idiotes. Je n'ai plus guère de goût pour les choses sérieuses, je crois. Je regarde la ville par la fenêtre. Parfois, je sors par l'escalier de service, dans le froid. Je suis habituée à la fraîcheur, c'est normal.

Je reste là des heures, en T-shirt et en culotte, le vent battant dans ma perruque. Je me remémore vos visages, et puis moi au milieu de vous, ce que nous avions. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre rêver toute éveillée, là où vous êtes. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes loin ou pas. Peut-être que Hachi se trouve justement dans une chambre de l'hôtel du bout de la rue. Peut-être que Yasu traîne à moins de cent kilomètres de là, je ne sais pas. J'aime me dire que ma prière muette réduit la distance qui nous sépare. Il m'arrive de croire que si l'on pense suffisamment fort à quelqu'un, il peut le ressentir, où qu'il se trouve, et quoi qu'il arrive.

D'autres fois, je marche dans les rues, toute la nuit. Je les bois du regard, tandis que tout le monde dort et je souris aux autres créatures de la nuit que je croise. J'explore la ville dans ses moindres recoins, jusqu'à ce que je soleil se lève. Alors je rentre chez moi comme un vampire et je reste au lit pour attendre que le soir revienne.

Je suis devenue incapable de dormir sans la lumière du jour. Les nuits sont trop silencieuses, trop incolores, trop solitaires. Le sommeil y est dangereux. Hostile. Je me réveille en larmes, ou la poitrine oppressée, étranglée, au bord de la suffocation. Les nuits me rappellent Hachi, nos fous rire quand nous dormions ensemble, nos bains à quatre heures du matin, ou Yasu et sa gentillesse quand il me ramassait en vrac et que je squattais éhontément son appart, ou encore lui, lui, lui, son étreinte, son goût, sa peau contre la mienne, sa voix profonde, son odeur, sa poitrine nue sous ma joue, son sourire, ses mains divines autour de ma gorge, lui, toujours ce putain de lui.

Au moins, le jour, il y a les gens qui passent, les klaxons mécontents, les travaux, les voisins qui gueulent. Ce sont des bruits rassurants. Apaisants comme une jolie berceuse.

.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour éloigner votre souvenir, ce sont toujours d'infimes éléments qui m'y ramènent. On dirait que les objets conspirent contre moi. Par exemple, il m'est plusieurs fois arrivé de trouver des tasses ou des mugs ornés de petites fraises. Jamais de véritables verres comme ceux que nous avions. Mais ça me fait toujours un choc, une douche d'eau glacée dans les poumons.

Je sursautais aussi quand je croisais des gens en train de fumer des black stones. Elles ne sont pas si courantes, ici. Et aussi quand j'entendais une chanson que nous avions chantée à la radio, ou sous les doigts d'un petit jeune, guitariste amateur, dans un parc, sur une jetée. Et puis parfois aussi lorsque je croisais un homme chauve, un adolescent au visage d'ange et au look clouté, ou une jeune fille arborant le même style de cascade bouclée que Reira.

À un moment, ça m'arrivait tout le temps. J'ai cru que je devenais folle, à vous voir partout comme ça. Je me suis même demandé si vous n'étiez pas tous morts, si ce n'était pas vos fantômes que je ne voyais, venus m'avertir, maudire mon absence ou bien veiller sur moi.

Et puis, le temps a passé. Ma petite âme impressionnable a appris à se calmer.

Vous me hantez toujours, sans doute plus que je ne vous hante moi-même. Mais je ne pense plus à vous avec la même souffrance aiguë. Je suis juste un peu plus amère, un peu plus mélancolique dans ces moments-là.

.

oOo

.

C'est seulement au bout de quelques années que j'ai pu repasser au Japon. Dans notre ville.

Je ne vous ai jamais aperçus, ni les uns ni les autres. J'en suis soulagée. Je préfère ne rien savoir de ce que vous êtes devenus, de ce à quoi vous ressemblez maintenant. J'aime les images que j'ai emportées de vous, elles me suffisent. Je ne suis même pas sûre de les retrouver un jour en chair et en os. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je vous découvrais transformés, adultes, différents. Si je serais heureuse pour vous, ou bien déçue. Peut-être les deux.

.

Un soir, il devait être un peu plus de minuit, je suis retournée à l'appartement 707. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai simplement suivi la route, par réflexe. Mes pieds la connaissaient encore par cœur.

Je frémissais à chaque pas à l'idée de croiser un visage connu. Il n'en a rien été, pourtant. Le sol crissait trop fort sous mes pas, il venait de pleuvoir. Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Le code de la porte n'avait pas changé. Je suis montée.

Je me suis traitée d'idiote. Et si l'appartement était loué? Si j'y trouvais quelqu'un d'autre? Un couple de jeunes, peut-être, une famille, une jeune femme célibataire… Je ne pouvais imaginer que l'un de vous se soit résolu à y habiter après tout ça. J'ai tourné en rond dans les couloirs pendant au moins vingt minutes avant d'aller sonner chez un voisin, n'importe lequel, pour savoir.

L'appartement était toujours loué, mais vide, a-t-il dit.

Coup au cœur.

J'ai réussi à me contenir et à feindre le désintérêt. J'ai prétexté une histoire stupide d'ancienne camarade de lycée ayant habité là autrefois, j'ai inventé un nom: ça lui disait quelque chose? Non? Tant pis, merci, désolée pour le dérangement, au revoir.

J'ai fait mine de partir, mais je suis montée. Face à la porte, j'ai senti mes jambes trembler. J'ai collé mon oreille au battant, guettant un signe de vie. Des voix, des rires, des sons de guitare étouffés, des chocs de verres et de bouteilles, peut-être même accompagnés d'effluves de cigarettes fortes et de nouilles instantanées.

Rien, sinon le silence.

Alors, j'ai sorti la clé fatidique et je suis entrée.

.

On dit que la mémoire olfactive est la plus puissante d'entre toutes et on a raison. En une bouffée d'air, tout m'est revenu comme un uppercut dans l'estomac. L'odeur d'un lieu, même inhabité depuis longtemps, peut perdurer indéfiniment, et tous les parfums que j'avais côtoyés lorsque nous habitions ici me sont revenus en pleine face, comme des flashs.

Je nous ai revues, revus, même, dans cette cuisine, ce salon. Vous étiez là, nous parlions, nous jouions. Je croyais encore voir notre bazar étalé sur la table abandonnée dans son coin, poussiéreuse, que j'avais un jour fabriquée. Nana était vêtue de son tablier, souriante, sa dernière invention culinaire à la main. Un bain nous attendait. Vous arriviez. On se chamaillait. On buvait, on mangeait, on riait.

Quelle merveille. Quelle merveille!

J'ai pleuré sans m'en apercevoir. Mes yeux étaient brouillés, mes joues trempées. J'ai laissé mes sanglots se déverser sur mon visage, sans oser m'effondrer sur le sol. Je savais que les moindres traces se verraient lorsque vous reviendriez. Car vous reviendriez, je n'en doutais pas. Vous (Tu? Je ne pouvais imaginer qui était le plus susceptible de faire ça) aviez tout gardé en l'état. Sans la poussière, on aurait pu croire que je vivais toujours là. Il y avait même le verre à fraises, solitaire, posé sur un des plans de travail. Je n'ai pas osé le prendre dans mes mains. J'avais trop peur de le lâcher et de le casser.

.

Dehors, il s'est remis à pleuvoir. J'ai regardé les gouttes recouvrir les vitres. J'ai fait le tour de l'appartement, trouvé tout ce qui avait été laissé. D'abord par moi et ensuite, après mon départ, par vous. J'ai cherché des traces de la présence d'Hachi un peu partout. Il y en avait, car tu oubliais toujours quelque chose, où que tu ailles, et tu avais abandonné derrière toi quantité de petits objets, barrettes, boucles d'oreille, sacs en toile, parfums, colifichets, bidules et même une culotte. Je ne savais pas si tu l'avais fait à dessein ou pas. Les deux étaient possible. Je n'avais touché à rien, après que tu sois partie habiter chez lui, me contentant de focaliser ma haine ou ma tristesse, selon l'humeur du jour, sur ces pauvres choses oubliées, morceaux épars de toi, qui traînaient partout. Je pouvais ruminer longtemps sur un chouchou rose tombé dans un coin, en vous maudissant toi et ton horrible Takumi, puis pleurnicher sur ma solitude avant de m'enfiler une bière et de rigoler toute seule pour me préparer aux répét's.

Je les ai tous retrouvés, ces petits jalons de ma solitude: la pince bleue du salon, le foulard de ta chambre, le vieux sac qui pendouillait sur la porte de la salle de bain, le flacon de talc oublié dans l'armoire… itinéraire que je parcourais sans fin, clope au bec, quand personne, même plus toi, n'était là pour me voir. Ensuite, quelqu'un arrivait. Lui, ou un de vous autres, et je devais alors feindre la jovialité, le naturel. C'était tout de même un soulagement: dans ces moments, je pouvais cesser de me focaliser sur toi, Hachi.

J'ai imprégné mon cœur, mes narines et ma rétine de toutes ces choses, des heures durant, avant de m'en aller. Puis, après avoir effacé mes traces, j'ai quitté l'appartement 707 la tête haute, plus légère, presque apaisée.

.

Je voudrais revenir, je crois. Mais je ne le peux pas. En tout cas, pas encore. Je ne suis ni tout à fait entière, ni tout à fait détruite. Simplement perdue dans l'entre-deux.

Je ne pleure plus, je vis seule, mais je chante, comme je l'ai toujours voulu. Je n'ai pas eu à sacrifier Ren, c'est lui qui s'est sacrifié pour moi. Je suis incapable de tirer un trait sur vous tous, cependant. Vous me manquez si terriblement, mais je ne peux pas juste passer un coup de fil à l'un d'entre vous, comme ça, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

J'hésite, souvent, et puis je renonce.

Pourtant, je vous ressens, chacun d'entre vous. Je sais que vous êtes tous restés les personnes merveilleuses que je connaissais! Je sais que vous m'aimez. Je le sais aussi sûrement que j'étais incertaine, à l'époque. J'en pleurerais tellement je le sais.

Tout pourrait être simple, en fait. Je n'aurais qu'à rester dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous y fasse un saut. Dommage que ça soit est impossible pour moi. Je suis sûre que vous comprendriez: je suis d'une nature compliquée. J'imagine déjà vos sourires entendus, si vous pouviez m'entendre.

Vous êtes, à jamais, une partie de moi. Mais j'ignore encore si je peux et comment vous revenir. J'espère que cela changera.

J'espère qu'un jour, je trouverai le chemin du retour.

.


End file.
